love is a deeper season
by Lise Steiner
Summary: Aquele amor antigo. Coletânea de drabbles sobre família, diversos personagens.
1. Parvati Patil I

Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ é propriedade de J. K. Rowling, da Warner Brothers e afiliadas. Sem fins lucrativos.

"love is a deeper season  
than reason"  
poema XXXVIII, e. e. cummings

* * *

**and my love's gone underrated**

Os pais, a irmã, a Índia inteira. Tudo é muito irrelevante agora, diante da grandeza que encontrou em vida nova — a Inglaterra é o único cenário que lhe vem à cabeça esses dias, Hogwarts faz qualquer magia de sua família parecer um daqueles truques da infância nas ruas da Ásia, não poderia haver nada melhor para ela que Gryffindor e os amigos que lá fez.

Pela primeira vez, Parvati não é nada além que ela mesma.

E mesmo assim resta aquela idéia que quase não tem certeza se existiu de verdade, aquele amor antigo, aqueles tempos em que eram apenas os quatro em um país estranho. Então ela volta, de novo e de novo, até estancar o coração.


	2. Parvati Patil II

**we're wonderful one times one**

Meses depois, quando um monte deles (e eram tantos, afinal!, para sua surpresa) se encontra no bar para cobrir as cicatrizes, chorar e rir, Parvati não consegue evitar olhar em retrospecto. Ela não entrou na armada por um ideal ou qualquer uma dessas coisas, ela estava lá porque Lavender estava (desse modo, porque Terry estava, depois Seamus, depois Ron). Pensa em como era tola, em como teria sido muito melhor para todos eles que ela ainda fosse; mas não consegue não comemorar os acontecimentos, mesmo os mais tristes. Tudo começou com o amor dela, e por isso, tudo valeu a pena.

E o mundo toma a forma da Dumbledore's Army.


	3. Colin Creevey I

**alohomora**

O pai dele tinha uma fazenda no interior da Inglaterra, uma daquelas pequenas e pacatas, uma fazenda cheia de sonhos. Estavam em todos os cantos; nas histórias repetidas do pai (que de outra realidade nada sabia) nas panelas da mãe (que tinha sua história, mas se esquecera), nas vistas ao anoitecer enregelado, no tempo perdido com os meninos por perto, nos olhos de Dennis (que o seguiria, mas ainda não era hora). A fazenda era grande e nobre demais para aquele mundo, disso Colin tinha certeza, ele via os detalhes e as cores infinitas de lá.

Mas Hogwarts era do tamanho de Colin, tinha um mundo novo para desvendar. Câmera na mão, ele vai mostrar ao mundo inteiro a grandeza de seus sonhos.


	4. Colin Creevey II

**finite incantatem**

A escola tinha cenas de aventura e dragões e ele tinha uma varinha!, estava vivendo o sonho. O mundo bruxo é repleto de coisas que despertam seu interesse, ou talvez ele seja todo feito de interesse. O fato é que, lá, há um mal definido, há soluções de verdade e muito mais coisas que ele não imagina. O entusiasmo de Colin nunca muda, mas agora ele vê outras cenas. O mundo bruxo também é feito de feiúra, e reluz um pouco menos quando o consideram indigno daquilo.

Há coisas muito melhores que aquilo, mas o amor dele é grande o suficiente, e de repente vale a pena morrer pelos melhores anos que ele pode imaginar.


	5. Molly Weasley I

**and what a time it was**

Os dias de Molly começam e terminam no mesmo tom, se fundem, ela mal os sente passar. É no tempo entre cuidar de um filho e de outro que ela se lembra, afinal, os anos que se passaram ainda não são muitos e ela normalmente evita pensar nos irmãos. Fabian e Gideon morreram como heróis; e como heróis de um mal já superado, seus nomes quase nunca são mencionados. Molly acha que é melhor assim, ninguém mais conheceu os seus irmãos de verdade, ninguém sabia dos seus sonhos e dos seus medos e dos seus motivos, ninguém sentia falta disso. Ela via pedaços deles em seus próprios; alguns tinham o queixo que conferia aquela expressão determinada, alguns tinham seus olhos, nenhum tinha o mesmo coração.

Esperava com tudo que tinha, com tudo que era, que nenhum dos seus também se tornasse herói.


	6. Molly Weasley II

**bookends**

O problema de Molly era seu coração grande demais, poucos viam a grande bruxa que ela era por trás disso. Ela tinha sete filhos e o marido. O coração dela chegou, no entanto, muito mais longe, ela não conseguia evitar, esse amor desconhecido era maior que ela. Havia Harry, que não tinha família; Hermione, que tinha, mas não era um problema para a afeição dela; e todos os outros que vieram, que sustentavam o mundo de Molly no lugar. Eles ficavam nas bordas, às vezes de fora por educação, mas ela não podia tolerar isso, não havia cantos que ela não sentisse.

E de repente de ser pouco reconhecida como a grande bruxa que era não importava mais. Molly era a mais grifinória de todos.


	7. Hannah Abbott I

**well, we'll still be there when your war is over**

De todos os heróis que voltaram, ela foi a única que voltou para uma casa vazia. Ela ouvia a conversa baixa da mãe e o ruído dos equipamentos não-mágicos do pai apenas em sua cabeça, sabia que não eram de verdade, mas a casa precisava disso. O riso estava atado aos móveis, a infância dela só existia se aquele lugar existisse, ela nunca havia percebido como o nascer do sol era bonito visto da janela da cozinha. E mesmo assim havia algo errado, não se sentia em casa. Casa era onde estava o coração, e o dela estava lá. Os dos outros que não estavam mais. Hannah Abbott reconheceu, então, que o lugar já não a pertencia.


	8. Hannah Abbott II

**and we are beggining**

São dias de glória, o contentamento novo se apresenta nas pessoas na mesma medida que o luto, mas eles vão se recuperar. Hannah percebe isso no bar. Ela trabalha por dias e noites e tudo de novo, alguns ficam nos cantos e muitos comemoram, e assim é difícil não se contagiar também. Ela recebe a todos com um sorriso que, depois de alguns dias após a aquisição do Leaky Cauldron, é sincero. Todos ali sentem o mesmo que ela, e quase parece com a vida antiga depois de um tempo, mas é completamente diferente também. Ela vai se deitar com a sensação de dever cumprido, um desses dias, e acha que vai ficar tudo bem, afinal.


	9. Charlie Weasley I

**cruel and everlasting that's what you want **

Charlie não era de temer muitas coisas. Ele tinha queimaduras e cicatrizes que serviram para ensinar, havia ficado perto de morrer em mais de uma ocasião, havia duelado partidários de Voldemort. Nada disso, no entanto, poderia tê-lo preparado para ficar longe da família em tempos tão desesperados. Ele acordava todos os dias com a cabeça no conflito, e queria estar lá também, queria lutar. Acima de tudo, queria saber, queria ficar perto daqueles que eram tudo o que tinha, queria protegê-los.

Passou uma vida toda sonhando com dragões, mas não poderia derrotar o maior deles de longe. Charlie Weasley estava pronto parta voltar para casa.


	10. Charlie Weasley II

**true and everlasting that's what you want **

Os sonhos de infância de Charlie eram diferentes daqueles dos irmãos. Vinham de fora, do quintal interminável, da observação. Repousavam nele todo, em seus desenhos, em suas palavras, em cantos da casa — sobre a mesa da cozinha, nos tropeços de todos os membros da família. Dragões, aqueles grandes e cheios de mistério, fantasiosos o suficiente para uma criança e bastante reais para o adulto que ele se tornaria.

Foi o segundo a deixar A Toca. Era um Weasley acima de tudo, e não queria deixá-los, mas os sonhos não ficaram na infância. Eram mais palpáveis agora, tinham uma textura conhecida e agradável aos olhos dele; tinham garras, mas eram gentis. Tinham olhos que ele queria desvendar.

Escrevia sempre para casa. Dizia que estava com saudades, mas que estava feliz.


	11. Narcissa Malfoy I

**gotta keep hold of this here feeling**

_Draco está vivo? Ele está no castelo?_

Narcissa nunca quis se casar com Lucius Malfoy. Ela não era relevante como Bellatrix, não havia tido a coragem de Andromeda na hora necessária. Ela era a irmã bonita e tão educada como uma Black poderia ser, e como tal, deveria seguir os valores tradicionais. Sua história seria apenas para os quadros da Mansão Malfoy.

Havia Draco, no entanto, e ela não queria que com ele fosse assim também. Narcissa Malfoy havia nascido para coisas maiores, muito maiores que os conceitos de sua família, mas dessa vez não importava. Era sua única chance, a única parte dela que restou do tempo em que ela tinha esperanças de ser mais que a irmã bonita.

_Sim._

E ela faria seu melhor.


	12. Narcissa Malfoy II

**I recall a time when I knew it all**

Narcissa completou vinte anos procurando por um lugar que fosse seu. A família não era a dela, não podia ser, cheia de todos aqueles que lhe diziam para sentar e sorrir. Hogwarts não havia sido muito melhor; ela era uma Black, mas ninguém enxergava como era de verdade. Era difícil ser notado quando não está envolvido na guerra, nos pensamentos e nas apreensões de todo o mundo em que cresceu.

Antes de chegar aos vinte e um, ela estava prestes a comandar seu departamento no Ministério da Magia. Narcissa Black havia nascido não para combater, não para dar continuidade à família, muito menos para ser o fundo bonito da tapeçaria a que pertencia. Havia nascido para o poder, e somente este a detinha.


End file.
